Counting Letters
by xAlennahx
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary, so I rated it M to be sure.
1. A stands for Angel

**Counting Letters**. A series of one-shots and drabbles, alphabetically.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary. 

**Genre: **Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

A Stands For Angel.

"… And she is so beautiful. Her hair, her lips, her eyes…" Hijikata had been listening to Kondou for a while now. The man was describing to him why he loved Otae so much. Hijikata had no idea how he had deserved this.

"…And when she smiles, it's like the sun is shining. Even when it's raining." Hijikata wondered if Kondou had ever looked at the woman before. She was obviously NOT shining.

"She is like an angel you know? So beautiful and colourful!" That man was seriously blind. Since when were angels colourful anyway? They were more… white…. Or silver. Gold? Hijikata lighted a cigarette.

"Oh look at the time!" Kondou still hadn't stopped talking. "I need to go on my patrol. See you later, Toushi! Hope you find your own angel!" Hijikata shook his head at his commander's antics. What he saw in the Gorilla-Woman, Hijikata didn't know. Not even after he tried to explain it for God knows how long.

"An angel huh?" Hijikata took another drag, blowing the smoke slowly into the air. Kondou was the evidence love did make people blind. Though Otae wasn't ugly, she certainly did not have the manners of an angel. Though the _manners_ of an angel might be slightly boring. Too soft probably, always agreeing with you, always doing the good thing. Not exactly his thing. Talking about soft, Hijikata hadn't been into soft at all lately. Except for soft hair maybe.

He took another slow drag, just enjoying the wetter. He heard Kondou's words ring in his head.

_Her hair, her lips, her eyes… _

Sweet, slightly chapped lips.

Red, half lidded eyes.

Silver hair… wasn't silver a colour of angels? Or was that white? Maybe there were more colours for angels. Kondou did call them colourful. He thought he read something about some Archangel of Freedom, which associated with silver and purple, but he could be wrong. Besides, purple was quite an awful colour anyway.

Somewhere along his line of thoughts he had closed his eyes. When he heard a rustle next to him, he opened one, looking into red eyes. He shot them a questioning look.

"Had a feeling you were alone and bored."

Hijikata smiled.

"Not alone, just bored." Because he hadn't been lonely anymore lately. Didn't angels save people?

The one sitting next to him had saved him for sure.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, the first is a short one, just to see what you guys think. I won't think of my own words, you have to give them too me. My friend gave me the a: angel. Any ideas for a B? Let me know what you think! And remember, can't write a next chapter without a b-word :) **

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	2. B stands for Boisterous

**Counting Letters.** A series of one-shots and drabbles, alphabetically.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary:** A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N Thanks to mad100141 for the word!**

* * *

B stands for Boisterous.

Synonyms: Bouncy, brawling, clamorous, disorderly, effervescent, impetuous, loud, obstreperous,rambunctious, rowdy, strident, unrestrained, unruly, uproarious, vociferous, wild.

Hijikata often wondered how someone so lazy could be so loud. Even now, when the man was asleep next to him, the man was snoring loudly, limps thrown everywhere. Yesterday evening Yamazaki had come into his room, telling him the Yoruzuya had been arrested. Something about not cooperating with the police. Hijikata hadn't been surprised. When he had entered the room where they had tied the man to a chair, his hands cuffed behind his back, he could hear the man protesting loudly. Gintoki was making a ruckus, telling Kondou loudly that he and his Gorilla ass should listen to his explanation and that binding him to a chair wasn't legal. He even told them he was a nice taxpaying citizen, who didn't deserve it to be restrained.

Hijikata had learned a long time ago Gintoki didn't like to be restrained. He didn't mind to be under someone or pinned to something, as long as he had his hands free. The man was still trashing in his chair when Hijikata gave Yamazaki the order to untie him.

The man grumbled a thanks and rubbed his wrists.

"Go home, you're giving me a headache." Instead of doing what he was told, Gintoki followed him, hands behind his back, whistling softly. Hijikata hadn't even been surprised when the other followed him into his room. He just sighed and sat down, ready to go on with his paperwork.

He was curious though.

"So why exactly were you arrested?" Gintoki was lying on his back and started his story immediately.

"I was on a job…" Hijikata lost him at the first sentence, though. The report he was reading didn't make sense at all and it was puzzling him. Sometimes he caught some pieces of Gintoki's story:

"And Yamazaki was just being an asshole…"

"Don't know why that sadist…."

"So I told him to leave me alone to my business…"

"The girl was really cute, couldn't leave her in Sougo's hands…"

"The guy was really just asking for it, saying things about my natural perm…"

"Never received my money in the end…"

Hijikata yawned. Sounded like the other made a ruckus again. He smiled a little. It was like a pot calling a kettle black. He and the other man both happened to get in a lot of fights, most of the time with each other. They had gone to bed after Gintoki finished his story about how 'he just tried to save the day'.

Hijikata smiled at the memory and looked around in the room. There were clothes everywhere. The man made it possible to make Hijikata's room as messy as his own house within a few minutes. Hijikata sighed and brushed some curls out of the other's face. The man murmured something in his sleep and cuddled closer. Hijikata had been awake for some time, but he didn't really want to get up. He knew he should continue his paper work, but Gintoki's body heat was far more interesting.

He watched the sun rise between his curtains. When the other suddenly stirred, Hijikata looked down. Gintoki had opened his eyes slowly, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"You awake already?"

"Yeah, been for a while."

"Go shower then, I'll join you soon."

Hijikata got up and grabbed some stuff. He heard the other yawn loudly. He smiled, the man was boisterous, in every sense of the word, but Hijikata wouldn't want him in any other way.

* * *

**A/N **

**And another one! I decided I'll put synonyms at the beginning of the story from now on, for people who don't know the word! Hoped you like it. And remember, I can't update if you guys don't give me words! **

**With Love,**

**Alennah**


	3. C stands for Charming

**Counting Letters.** A series of one-shots and drabbles, alphabetically.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary:** A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N. Thanks to Staranise for the word!**

* * *

C Stands for Charming.

Synonyms:

Absorbing, alluring, amiable, appealing, attractive, bewitching, charismatic, choice, cute,dainty, delicate, delightful, desirable, electrifying, elegant, enamoring, entrancing, fascinating, fetching,  
glamorous, graceful, infatuating, inviting, irresistible, likable, lovable, lovely, magnetizing, nice,  
pleasant, pleasing, provocative, rapturous, ravishing, seducing, seductive, sweet, tantalizing.

Gintoki could be very charming if he wanted. He had often been charming because of a job. Even when dancing as Paako. He TRIED to be charming when drunk and chasing girls. But when it came to Hijikata he seemed to totally forget how to be charming.

Of course, in the beginning he didn't even try to be charming. He was annoyed with the bastard and his main goal was to annoy him back. He did succeed at that, obviously. Whenever the two met, they always clashed. Almost as badly as Kagura and Sougo. It took him some time to realize his feelings. It took even more time to accept these feelings. But when he did, he decided to 'charm' Hijikata.

He failed miserably.

He really tried. But either Hijikata didn't see it, or they just ended up arguing again. Like the time he found Hijikata spying and he just wanted to talk to him. They ended being chained together, though Gintoki didn't really mind _that_ fact at all. The situation however, was less pleasing. Still trying to make something out of it, he took a rose with him when they went into the restaurant. That also ended in a disaster.

Or when they had a drink, they just passed out together.

Or when Gintoki tried to compliment him, but Hijikata took it all wrong and he chased him through the city with Kindness slashing at Gintoki's feet.

Gintoki had to admit he was a little lost on the subject. Charming wasn't really his nature, but as said before he could actually be charming when he had too. So why couldn't he do it with the other man around?

He was sitting on a bench in the park right now, knowing Hijikata would walk by soon, because of his patrol. The man always bought something to eat from the little shop at Gintoki's right. So, he had thought of a plan, to try and be charming to the other once again. He was going to buy him something. It was an easy plan. Besides, it always worked on girls, so why not on Hijikata?

Gintoki looked around once again, trying to spot some black hair. He did spot black hair, a lot actually, just not the right one.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him: "What are you doing here?"

Gintoki turned around, smiling a little at the other man. "Waiting for you actually."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Gintoki sighed. 'Here goes nothing…'

"I'm going to buy you dinner."

"You are going to what?"

"Deaf are you?" Gintoki wanted to slap himself. Not charming at all.

"Fine."

Gintoki looked up again. "Fine?"

"Deaf are you?" Hijikata retorted, grinning slightly. He put out his cigarette and walked to the little shop. Gintoki shrugged and followed, trying not to ogle the other' ass. He sat down next to Hijikata and ordered for both of them. With extra mayonnaise for the other of course.

They ate almost in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Gintoki wanted to cheer at his success, this was going better than expected. His mental cheers came to early though, because when they were almost done eating, Hijikata's phone rang.

"What do you want?"

Gintoki sighed when he heard Sougo reply.

"Having a nice date with Danna?"

Hijikata began to shout at Sougo but was interrupted. "We need you here though, Gori-san said so."

Gintoki watched as Hijikata rubbed his face. "That's Kondou-san for you. And I'm on my way."

'He didn't deny the date thing.' Gintoki thought. He grinned lazily at the other. "Got to go?"

"Yeah."

They both stood up and Gintoki stepped ahead of the other, so he could open the door for Hijikata. Raising his eyebrows, Hijikata went through the door, deciding not to comment on the other's behaviour.

"You're so charming Danna!"

"Weren't you with Kondou?" Hijikata grumbled at his subordinate. Sougo shrugged, still staring at Gintoki. Gintoki just wanted to ask the younger man if there was something on his face, when Sougo turned around and walked away.

"You have one weird captain." Gintoki commented. Hijikata chuckled. He turned away and walked after his captain. Gintoki started to walk away too, wondering if that went well. He supposed it did. Grinning, he put his hands behind is back.

"Let's do that some time again, Yoruzuya."

Gintoki tripped and fell face forward on his face. He pushed himself up from the dirt and sighed.

That hadn't been charming at all.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Not sure I like this one, I had a good idea, but had a hard time getting it on the paper. Keep giving me words folks! I shall try to make the next one longer :) **

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	4. D stands for Dilemma

**Counting Letters.** A series of one-shots and drabbles, alphabetically.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary:** A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N. Thanks xTenshix for the word! This one is rated T. **

* * *

D stands for Dilemma

Synonyms: difficulty, embarrassment, fix, crisis.

Gintoki was having a dilemma. Not only he woke up to shouting, which wasn't new but the "FIRE FIRE KAGURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" had been slightly disturbing. After they put out the fire, Gintoki had looked at the damage done to his stove. He was kind of surprised it was possible to make rice burn, but luckily the damage wasn't that bad. Kagura was just apologizing dramatically when Sougo burst in literally through the door. He just looked at Gintoki, who was still in his underpants, and claimed he needed Kagura for something. Gintoki's dilemma however, came from the Sougo's parting words.

"Danna, it's Hiji-baka's birthday." That was all. The bastard didn't say anything else, just leaving poor Gin-san there thinking about the words.

Gintoki walked into his room and sighed. He dressed quickly, thinking a walk might be good for him.

It wasn't.

Sougo's words kept repeating themselves in his head. It was Hijikata's birthday. Why hadn't Gintoki known that? And why didn't he tell him? And even worse: what was he going to buy him? He walked towards the shops, thinking he might find something there.

He was wrong again.

Of course, there were several gift shops, but the presents there were either a very odd colour pink or very expensive, or a combination between those two. Gintoki wondered if only girls had birthdays lately. He had to admit though, buying present for girls was way easier. Kagura was happy with just an umbrella or a nice bag. He couldn't buy Hijikata a bag or some make-up, though he'd like to see that.

Fighting off some perverted thoughts about Hijikata and make-up, he went on. Sighing to himself he wondered when Kabuki District had gotten so much weird stores. Next to the occasional host club, drag queen clubhouses and sex shops were supermarkets, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Normal or not, Gintoki couldn't buy Hijikata something from those shops. The bastard would probably throw it back at his face. Though he must say, he quite liked to look of those handcuffs.

Ah well, they could always use Hijikata's.

Gintoki shook his head again, trying to concentrate on his task. What did the mayo-bastard even like? He hardly had any free time and Gintoki doubted he liked to read, with all the paperwork he did. Maybe Jump, because who didn't like Jump, but he'd probably bought it himself already. He walked past some liquor shops, knowing there was plenty of booze in the Shinsengumi barracks anyway.

Clothing store. No way. He'd rather see him without.

Flower shop. Flowers were pretty. But useless. And they died too fast. And were too girly.

Sex shop. Again no, he wanted to stay alive a little longer.

Costume shop. Nice, but then again, not for his birthday. Maybe Christmas.

Supermarket. He'd doubt Hijikata would become happy from an apple. Though they keep doctors away and he hated those.

Jewellery store…

Gintoki halted. A Jewellery store. That might be a good idea. He just hoped it wasn't too expensive. The next question was, what kind of jewellery? Not a ring, that'd be to official. They weren't that far in their relationship, right? Right.

A necklace wouldn't be handy, with all the running the Shinsengumi did. So a bracelet? Gintoki nodded to himself. A bracelet would do. Determined to find something nice for his boyfriend he walked into the shop. He had been walking around for a few minutes when his eye fell on something. 'Perfect.' He thought, smiling to himself. Lying behind the glass was a leather bracelet. It had two straps next to each other. Gintoki could see it was originally one strap, but it was curved so it went around his wrist and back again. The curve was closed with a little silver bead, so the curve was also the clasp. At the other end of the bracelet was a little hook, which fit precisely though the curve. Gintoki grinned to himself. It was quite the simple looking bracelet, but it was absolutely beautiful and perfect. Definitely not girly either. He walked to the girl behind the counter, still smiling to himself.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" She smiled at him.

"I want to buy that bracelet over there please." She nodded at him and went to grab it.

"It's quite the nice one, huh?" She asked, conversationally. He nodded at her, hoping she'd hurry. "Is it a present?"

"Yes it is." She quirked an eyebrow at his fast spoken answer.

"For someone special, then I think."

"Why'd you say that?" He looked at her in surprise. He wasn't that obvious, was he? She laughed a little at his astonishment.

"You seem to be quite in a hurry and seeing it's a present…" She trailed of, hoping he'd elaborate.

Gintoki bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her. She was a stranger after all. Shrugging, he decided it couldn't do any harm.

"It is actually. My boyfriend, it's his birthday." He grinned at her, proud that he found him such a present.

She grinned back. "I'm sure he'll love it. Have a good day sir."

He waved at her, leaving the shop quite ecstatically.

Xx

Gintoki wasn't one to become over enthusiast. He was usually quite calm, bordering on lazy most of the time. But right now he was standing in front of Shinsengumi barracks and was fidgeting nervously. He'd practically bounded all the way here, still extremely happy he'd manage to find Hijikata something. Though that was quite out of character for him, the nervous feeling he had now was nothing near familiar for Gintoki. He was hardly nervous at any time, but he couldn't help but wonder if Hijikata would actually like his present. Besides, hardly anyone knew about their relationship and wouldn't this make it quite obvious?

Well it wasn't like his name was engraved in it. Though he'd liked it if the other would wear something with his name on it. Or his name on his body actually. Gintoki groaned. It wasn't the time to think about that. Taking a deep breath he walked inside, avoiding as many people as possible.

When he arrived at Hijikata's room, he paused again. He hadn't the slightest idea if the other would even be there. He sighed and knocked. There was only one way to find out.

"I'm busy, go away."

Gintoki sighed again when he heard his boyfriend's voice. He sounded tired.

"People shouldn't work so hard on their birthday, you know."

"Gintoki?" The door opened, revealing a Hijikata who looked as tired as he had sounded.

"Hi there. Sougo told me it was your birthday."

"Fucking bastard." Gintoki shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me anyway?" It was Hijikata's time to shrug. "Don't find it that important."

The answer made Gintoki frown, but he didn't answer and followed the other into his room. He sat down next to Hijikata for a while, waiting for the other to finish reading some report. He waited until Hijikata finally laid the paper down and looked at him with a wondering expression. "Why are you here anyway?"

Gintoki grinned. "To give you your present of course." He gave the other man the wrapped gift. He was still slightly nervous and watched the other's face closely. Hijikata put out his cigarette and unwrapped the gift with his eyebrows slightly furrowed in wonder. Both his eyebrows rose when he saw the bracelet. Gintoki could only hope the surprise was something positive.

"Gintoki, I…." Hijikata paused.

"What?"

Hijikata looked at him, looking a little lost.

"I don't know what to say. I-I uhm.. It's beautiful"

Gintoki grinned brightly at him. There was an adorable blush on Hijikata's cheeks as he kept staring between the bracelet and Gintoki.

"Here, let me help you." Gintoki took the bracelet from Hijikata and put it on his left wrist. He smiled even wider when he saw it fitted perfectly. He looked up to find Hijikata very close suddenly. With a "thank you" whispered against his lips, Hijikata kissed him softly. Gintoki tilted his head and ran a hand through the other's hair, pulling softly. He grinned when he heard a soft moan.

"You know, I've got work to do."

"No you don't, birthday boy." Hijikata laughed. "God, you're so lame."

Gintoki just hummed and kissed the other again ignoring the protests, knowing his boyfriend would give in anyway. He was right and soon they were kissing lazily, Gintoki pulling Hijikata on top of him. They lay like that for a while, even after they had stopped kissing, just enjoying the moment.

"At first, I wanted to buy you handcuffs." Gintoki admitted after a while. It earned him a hit on the head.

"I'm happy you bought me this instead." Hijikata paused and waved his arm up and down for a bit, showing of the bracelet. "But we could use my handcuffs tonight?"

Needless to say, the night was a very interesting one.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello there! Longest one until now :) Keep the words coming guys. Oh and if you'd like, I could actually write one with smut, but ask for it when you suggest a word please, so I know what you want. Even if you don't know a word, please review. Next up is the E!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	5. E stands for Equal

**Counting Letters.** A series of one-shots and drabbles, alphabetically.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary:** A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N Thanks to GiroKero-fan for the word! Warning: This contains sex. If you don't like it, either skip this chapter or skip the part where they actually have sex ;) **

E stands for Equal

Synonyms: alike, commensurate, equivalent, identical, like, one and the same.

Gintoki had realised a long time ago he wasn't the only one in his circle who loved to bet. The difference though, was that his 'friends', as they called themselves, loved to bet about Gintoki. Not horses. Gintoki.

As in: Gintoki's life.

Or rather, sex life.

It all started when Kagura was so sweet to think out loud on a party, telling everyone how long it had been since she saw Gintoki with a girl. After everybody got over the shock the little girl knew this, they began the bets, ignoring the fact that Kagura wasn't that much of a little girl anymore. Gintoki didn't even know how they managed to, well… _manage _it all. There were quite a lot of different bets actually.

Forever alone.

Secret girlfriend.

Transsexual (him, or the other, Gintoki didn't know).

Gay.

Secret boyfriend.

Relationship with a slimy Amanto.

Regretted love.

At that time, some of these were true. Over the time, some of these were still true, though they might have changed. Regretted love changed into secret boyfriend. Secret boyfriend into lover.

Soon after the bet, Sougo mentioned Hijikata must be quite lonely. At which Gintoki chocked on his chicken. That might have been the reason for the next bet. When his friends noticed Gintoki was choking and Hijikata was blushing the next bet was placed, though this time without their knowing.

The bet was about which of them would make the first move.

For the record, Gintoki did. On accident, but that is beside the point.

They both didn't really mind the bets, though there had been some screaming involved on occasion. But the latest bet was bothering Gintoki. Quite a lot actually. He looked down at his lover, who reached up so he could kiss him. He lowered himself a bit, leaning into Hijikata's kiss. They had both been naked for almost half an hour now, doing nothing but the occasional kisses and touches.

"Let me touch you."

Gintoki nodded, rolling them over, so Hijikata was hovering over him. His hair tickled his face softly. He felt a hand travel down his chest, slowly to his belly and further down, teasing him softly. Gintoki gasped and moved his hips up, hoping the other would get the hint. Hijikata chuckled, kissing his lover again. Releasing Gintoki, Hijikata moved his hips down and they both gasped. They moved together for a while, sleeked bodies rubbing against each other.

"Shit, Gin." Gintoki moaned when he heard the other say his name. He flipped them back, ignoring Hijikata's scowl. He grinned. "My turn."

He sat up on the other's thighs, sucking on a finger while jerking himself slowly, looking Hijikata in the eye. When he found his fingers were wet enough, he leaned on his left hand, his right creeping behind his back. He didn't know who groaned louder when he pushed one finger inside himself.

He moaned again when he moved his finger, ignoring Hijikata's chuckle. He added another finger as soon as possible, not wanting to take this slow anymore. Hijikata leaned on his elbows, so he could kiss Gintoki. The kiss was heated and Gintoki moved his hand faster.

"Fuuuck." At the sound his lover made, Hijikata made them roll over once again. Gintoki laughed.

"Eager?"

"Shut up." He laughed again, reaching up to kiss the dark haired man. He tangled his hands in soft hair.

"You're beautiful." He admired the blush of the man leaning over him. Instead of replaying, Hijikata kissed him and spread Gintoki's legs further. He pushed himself in slowly, ignoring Gintoki's loud demand that he should hurry. Gintoki's nails scratched his back, a silent warning that he should move faster. Gintoki grinned as his lover began to move fast, with short hard thrusts. Kissing Hijikata hard, Gintoki met his thrust almost desperately.

"Ah fuck, Toshirou…." Hijikata leaned up again, so he could help Gintoki jerk off. It only took a few more seconds before he was coming hard. His lover followed with a scream.

Hijikata dropped himself on Gintoki, both catching their breath in silence.

"Shower?" Gintoki asked, after something that could both have been seconds and years. He felt rather than saw Hijikata nod. With their hands woven together they walked into the shower. As soon as the temperature was right, they stepped in. Gintoki smiled at Hijikata, offering to wash him in this moment of peace. With their hectic lives they had hardly moments like this. The moments of peace when they were together were a blessing. Gintoki wiped some stray hairs from his love's face. He chuckled at the other's slight frown.

"I love you , you know that?"

"I know. I love you too."

Gintoki smiled, hugging Hijikata, holding him as close as possible.

He didn't like the bet. A bet about who was the dominant one. Who was the _man_ of their relationship. If Hijikata wasn't holding him right now, he might have snarled at the thought. Were they blind? They were obviously both male. They were the same. In sex, love and thought.

They might have some fights, they might have different personalities. Hell, they hardly looked anything like each other.

But they were equal in every aspect. Nothing was ever going to change that.

**A/N  
This was supposed to be something happy, but I was in a quite weird mood. Hope you like it anyway! Leave a review and suggestions!**

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	6. F stands for Family

**Counting Letters.** A series of one-shots and drabbles, alphabetically.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary:** A series of one-shots and drabbles about Gintoki and Hijikata. There will be one for every letter. GinHiji/Hijigin. Rating will vary.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N once again thanks to GiroKero-fan for the word. I had to do this, because the idea is just sooo lovely!**

F stands for family.

Synonyms: children, descendants, household, issue, kin, offspring, one's nearest and dearest, one's own flesh and blood, relations, relatives, ancestors, clan, descent, house, line, lineage, parentage, tribe, group, kind, network, subdivision, system.

Gintoki never really had a real family. He couldn't remember much of his parents. As far as he knows, he doesn't have any siblings. He never missed them though. His sensei gave him love and taught him well. Though Katsura was a retard, he'd always been a good friend, even when Gintoki became the Yorozuya.

After some years, the two kids came in his life.

With them, more people entered his life slowly, almost unnoticeable. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised at his position now. Kagura had learned of the human traditions of Christmas, and though it wasn't Christmas in 4 months, they were having a Christmas party anyway.

The girl had invited lots of people, and his house was c_rammed. _

Of course, all of the Yorozuya were there. Otae, Otose and Catharine were also there. Hasegawa was even there. His wife wouldn't come, so as a plus one he'd taken Musashi, the homeless man with glasses. Tama was also there, drinking some oil. Gintoki thought that might be a bad idea, but as long as she didn't spill it on his couch he was content. Zura was there with Elizabeth, which wouldn't have bothered Gintoki so much if Kondo didn't invite himself. Though Zura's Captain-Katsura attire seemed to be working, Hijikata seemed highly suspicious.

Gintoki wondered what he was doing here though. Kondo was obviously here for the other Gorilla and Sougo for the free food.

Yamazaki was probably here for Shinpachi, his only friend.

Gintoki sighed, looking around once more. He was sitting on the ground and didn't even move when more people came in. Apparently, Kyuubei was also invited.

He had to learn Kagura something about inviting people. He sighed loudly again and leaned against his wall. Nothing was broken yet and everybody had come in through the door, so even his ceiling was still intact. He was glad Kagura didn't invite Sa-chan. He was getting quite afraid of getting raped by her lately.

He was suddenly pulled out of his musings as he felt a light weight fall in his lap. He looked down from inspecting his ceiling to the teenager in his lap.

"You're getting heavy."

"Shut up Gin-chan."

"Who taught you all this swearing?"

She didn't answer the question but grinned at him instead. "You like the party?"

Gintoki didn't answer immediately but looked at her face instead. Her big blue eyes shone at him and her mouth was tugged in an insecure smile. Kagura was already 14, in 3 months she'd be 15. He ruffled her hair and smiled. "It's a great party."

Her smile widened and she hugged him briefly, before remembering herself and she punched him in the shoulder. "Don't do anything to ruin it, old man!"

"OI! I'm not that old." But she was gone already. Gintoki sighed, no matter how annoying the girl was, he didn't want her to grow up. He looked at his ceiling again, thinking he may want to clean it soon, it was turning into a rather awful colour.

His peace was soon disturbed once again. It he'd almost expected it to be sooner, with all the people in his house. Even Gengai was here now, the mechanic. Gintoki wouldn't be surprised if Hachiro turned up next.

"Didn't take you for the fatherly type."

"I do have a kid living with me you know." He looked at Hijikata, who sat himself down in the little space Gintoki and his fireplace. His knees were touching Gintoki's like this, but neither man said anything about it. They sat in silence for a while, watching the guest mingle among each other.

"Isn't that Katsura?"

"Captain-Katsura." Gintoki couldn't even bother to cover properly for the idiot anymore. Kondo was too stupid to notice anyway, while Hijikata looked like he wouldn't bother doing his boss' job. "Hmm"

The sound sounded almost uninterested. "Not going to chase him?"

"No. It's Christmas."

Despite himself, Gintoki laughed. "Shame there is no snow." He wiggled his eyebrow a bit. Hijikata blushed and hit him lightly. "Idiot."

"I'm surprised you're even here." Gintoki supposed he and Hijikata had been growing closer over the last months. They still fought most of the time, but they had moments like this, when they sat in silence, with the occasional comment, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Kondo begged me to come. Didn't find a reason not to go." He looked at Gintoki and grinned. "Figured you could use some company."

Gintoki snorted. "As you can see, I have plenty of company."

"You look like you're enjoying it, sitting on the ground like this."

"The ladies have claimed my couch." It was true, Tama, Otose, Catherine, Otae and even Kyuubei were on his couch. It was quite a miracle they all fit. Hijikata chuckled. "So why are we having a Christmas party?"

"Kagura learned about Christmas 3 days ago. Decided she couldn't wait till it was Christmas. There might be a few more Christmas parties coming."

"You should show her some more discipline."

"Oi, you calling me a bad parent?"

"An awful parent. Bet you only eat sweets for dinner." Gintoki punched him. It was quite an awkward punch, because of their proximity, but it made him feel better though. "You'd do worse, Mayo-freak."

"Pff, I'd be a rather good father, I shit you not."

"I shit you not?" Gintoki laughed. "So lame." He paused for a second, ignoring Hijikata's curses.

"Do you want any?"

Hijikata stopped cursing. "Do I want any what?" The look in his blue eyes was slightly puzzled. Gintoki raised a lazy eyebrow. "Kids of course." Hijikata blushed slightly at the implication and nodded. "Guess so. You? Of your own I mean."

"Kagura counts as my own."

Hijikata nodded when Gintoki didn't elaborate. He wasn't going to push that. Not now. New guests came in. Gintoki didn't think he knew them.

"Wanna go outside?" The question came as a relief. The conversation and all the people were suffocating Gintoki. He stood up and walked towards Kagura, telling her he was going to get some air. She nodded and he patted her head, quickly escaping outside. Hijikata followed him soon after. Gintoki shut the door and leaned on the balcony. Hijikata stood next to him, their elbows touching. Their hand were hanging over the edge and Gintoki was distracted by them for a few seconds. He didn't even remember when he opened his mouth, but he heard his own voice saying the words.

"I'm afraid they will take her away some day." The only thing that betrayed the fact that Hijikata was slightly startled was the twitch in his hands. Gintoki decided it was easier looking at the man's hands than at his face. Hijikata didn't say anything, instead he leaned his shoulder against Gintoki's. They stood there for a long while, listening to the sounds behind the closed door. Gintoki closed his eyes, he felt his hands shake. Suddenly, fingers intertwined with his'. Hijikata must have noted his trembling.

"They won't take her away."

He paused. Gintoki took a deep breath and squeezed the other's hand.

"She is your family after all."

And Gintoki laughed. He looked at Hijikata, who raised an eyebrow at his outburst, but had a slight blush on his cheeks.

'Probably from what he said.' Gintoki noted.

Before Hijikata could say anything, Gintoki pressed their lips together.

The kiss was short. When Gintoki pulled back he leaned his forehead against Hijikata's.

"Thank you." Hijikata's blush was even redder as he looked into the other's eyes.

"You're welcome."

**A/N.**

**TADAM. DONE! Keep the letters going people, and let me know what you think!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
